Dungeons & Pasta
by brina968
Summary: America find an old game box and invites a few nations to play. As the game starts, He accidentally transports everyone to the world of Dungeons & Dragons! They have to follow the guidance of Dungeon Master to find their way home. Most warnings in the beginning is cussing.


Me: Hello! This is actually a story that was written by a friend of mine and he's too shy to make an account. So please read this and I hope that everyone will like it. Keep an eye out for polls!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or D&D and watch out for cussing

* * *

America started to dig in his cellar out of boredom. He ignored the spot that had historic items. After he moved a dust filled bag, he found a Red Box that looked new.

"What's this doing here? I thought my boss destroyed it?"

He lifted the box and started to walk out.

"I'll finish cleaning later, it could wait another 50 years," he said before closing the door, "I wonder who will play with me?"

* * *

"Bloody hell! America, why did you decide to have your nerd party at my place?" England asked.

Out of all the nations that America invited, only a few came. France, Germany, Prussia, Italy, and Canada were already sitting at the table.

"It's not a nerd party! It's a D&D campaign party!" America yelled while his mouth had a burger in it.

"Kesese! England, you can't talk like that! Your Hellfire club probably does the same thing!" Prussia yelled out before laughing again.

"I was going to have you as the Dungeon Master," America told him while giving him his little kid face.

"England, you might as well let him play or he won't stop bugging us," Canada quietly said and no one heard him.

"Fine, but any mess you make, you're cleaning it up."

America smiled before running towards the bookcase.

"Iggy! You should hold one of your books to look all powerful!"

"Yah! Are we starting soon? I hope that there will be pasta!" Italy said while jumping in his seat.

Germany just sighed while reaching for the stacks of papers at the center of the table.

"America, what are these sheets for?"

"Oh! Those are the character sheets, I already picked out everyone's characters," he said before pulling out a book.

Germany started to hand out the sheets to everyone.

"This one is perfect! It even has strange words in it!"

America started to chant some of the words.

"Stop you bloody idiot!"

The sheets started to glow in everyone's hands until the light blinded the whole room.

* * *

When they could see again, they realized that they were falling down a strange tunnel. On all sides, they could see various flashing images of plains, tundra, exploding volcanoes, and dragons breathing. Before they could comprehend any of this they landed on their asses, in the middle of a giant plain.

"Ow! That is so not awesome!" Gilbert yelled out.

"Lugwig! You have a big beard now!" Feliciano said as he reached out to touch.

"We just got teleported into a strange area, and the first thing you noticed is West's new beard?!"

Gilbert walked up to Feli and Ludwig; he was surprised at the height difference.

"Kesese! You two are so tiny compared to my awesomeness!"

"Alfred, where are we?" Matthew asked.

"I think we got sent into the world that the campaign was in. I blame Iggy with this."

As if in response to Matthew's inquiry, they heard a voice behind them. A small man with long white hair, a bald scalp, and red robes was sitting on a rock.

"Who are you?" Kumajiro, who is now the size of adult polar bear, asked.

"I am Dungeon Master, and this is Nerath."

"Oh! I put down that we were supposed to start in the Nentir Vale!" Alfred yelled out.

Matthew pulled out a bow and started to shoot at Alfred. The arrow landed right between his legs. Alfred fell back in shock and hit the ground.

"Is there any lovely ladies here at least?" Francis asked.

"Why am I so short?" Ludwig asked.

"Is there going to be PASTA?!" Little Feli asked.

"Where is the nearest dragon? I want to show off my AWESOMEness!" Gilbert asked.

"Can we use him as bait?" Matthew said while pointing to Alfred.

"All your questions will be answered in due time. First you must go Brindol to save them from the first of many challenges you must face to find your way home!" and then he vanished before anyone could reply.

* * *

Me: Please fav, follow, and/or Review! Thank you


End file.
